Can I Have this Dance
by Ilyse
Summary: After Gabriella leaves, Sharpay has to take her part in the musical and deal with what means to try to be Gabriella, and deal with a heartbroken boy, but can she handle that?/ Used my fav song in HSM3 but with a Troypay twist CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP
1. I quit

I love can I have this dance song, but im also a big fan of troypay so I was thinking on how to use that song for a fic, so in this fic, that song was part of the musical of the school and after Gabriella left, Sharpay has to take her part and deal with everyone missing Gabriella. I think it will be a two shot but I still don't know, ill try to update soon

* * *

Troy opened the door of the auditorium like he was a zombie, just hours before Gaby called him to tell him that she wasn't coming back, and to make things worst he had to be now again rehearsing for the musical, the musical that Gabriella pushes him and his friends to participate, now he was obligated to rehearse with Sharpay one of the most beautifull songs of the musical " Can I have this dance", he walked down the hall and saw Sharpay already mad cause he was 10 minutes late:

Sharpay: What took you so long Bolton, we need to rehearse!!!

The blond girl saw his face, he looked like a dead man, she knew why but she wasn't going to let him ruin the rehearse like he did a couple songs before, she wasn't happy having to take Gabriellas part and she knew that Troy wished the same, as the rest of the Wildcats but as she always says the show must go on, now they were going to rehearse alone just with Kelsie on the piano:

Sharpay: Hurry!!!

Troy: Lets start

Sharpay walked to the middle of the stage looking at Troy and she made the sign to Kelsie to begin the song:

[Sharpay]

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide

Sharpay noticed that Troy wasn't even looking at her, her eyes were starting to fill with tears…

[Troy, Sharpay]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Troy, Sharpay]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Sharpay noticed that Troy looked sad, almost mad with her, he was just singing without emotion, the blonde girl had tears running down her face and he didn't noticed that

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have t….

Sharpay couldn't take it anymore, she let the microphone slips from her hands and takes one step back, Troy and Kelsie were looking at her with questioning faces, Sharpay cleaned the tears from her cheeks:

Troy: Are you okey Sharpay?

Silence, Sharpay just looked at him with her cheeks and eyes red from the tears and anger:

Kelsie; Sharr….

Sharpay: Noooooo, im not okey Troy, im far from being okey, your little girlfriend puttedyou and your friends in my play, then she leaves and I have to collect her pieces, I have to deal with you that look like a walking zombie, Kelsie looks me like I was the bad from the movie, and your friends laughs when im performing…

Sharpay was crying louder now, Troy steps closer to her but Sharpay pushes him away:

Troy: Sharpay please……

Sharpay: Stop, don't say anything, I don't wanna hear anything, you know what??? I quit, I cant be Gabriella, im sorry but I cant, and I know that everyone here hates me cause im taking her part, so im doing this easy for them, I quit im not going to be in this play, so go and find another girl who can do this, cause im done, im done of chasing you, im tired of being hated by everyone, im done with being the bad girl and Gabriella is the good girl, damn she is gone and her name still chases me, I CANT BE GABRIELLA!!!

Troy was going to say something to her, but Sharpay runned out of the stage and oppened the big doors almost bumping into Chad and Taylor:

Chad: Dude, what happened to Evans?

Troy: I don't know….

Troy was left in the middle of the stage looking at Kelsie for an answer, but the girl was just as stunned as he by Sharpay reaction

* * *

Please review =D


	2. Talks

New chapter, im sorry for all the mistakes but english is not my native language, i hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Troy was still standing in the middle of the stage thinking about what Sharpay said, Ryan entered the place with other people and Miss Darbus was behind them:

Miss Darbus: What happened to Miss Evans?

Kelsie: Miss Darbus…

Miss Darbus: I just saw her outside crying and she told me that she was leaving the play!!, this is so unprofessional!! Can someone explain me what happened?

Kelsie: We were rehearsing and she got mad, but im sure she will comeback Miss Darbus

Miss Darbus: Ryan Evans, go talk to your sister, cause if she dosent do this play I will have to find someone else to do it

Ryan walked out of the stage while Miss Darbus was ordering the rest of the students to start the rehearsal…

Outside the auditorium:

Ryan was looking for her sister when Troy called his name:

Troy: Ryan!!

Ryan: What the hell happened to my sis?

Troy: Don't know we were just rehearsing and she started to scream at me cause I wasn't paying too much attention, she started to scream that she didn't wanted to be Gaby in this play

Ryan: Don't you understand, all Sharpay cares in this world is the stage, and you all have been mocking of her and doing other stuff when she was acting, just because she had to take Gabriella's spot, Sharpay doesn't hate her she just loves theater more than anything

Troy: We werent bothering her!!

Ryan: Come one, everyone including me have been sad since Gabys departure, and haven't been paying to much attention to the play, Sharpay didn't liked Gabriella but she didn't hated her, its not her fault that she had to take her place

Troy:………..

Ryan: Look, if she know that im telling you this she could kill me, but she was so happy that she was going to act with you, but you have been so down that she feels guilty

Troy: Im sorry, I didn't knew

Ryan: Really, come on Bolton, my sis have a crush on you since like forever, she is not mean, but it seems that's he doesn't know how to act other way

Troy: I should talk with her

Ryan: Yes you should

Ryan was going to say something else but Miss Darbus was calling him from the auditorium

Troy: Im going to talk with Shar, Miss Darbus will kill us if she doesn't do the play

Ryan walked to the auditorium while Troy walked to his locker, he started to pick his stuff when he saw a picture of him and Gabriella and saddness filled his face:

Woman: I know that you miss her so bad

Troy: Shar, lets go

Troy turned around to see Sharpay who was looking him with sad eyes:

Sharpay: Where?

Troy: Out of here

Troy started to walk out of the school with Sharpay just behind him, when they were out Troy walked to a table and seated there waiting for Sharpay to do the same:

Troy: Look Sharpay im really sorry

Sharpay: Don't worry, im better now

Troy: I didn't knew this was so important to you

Sharpay: Who cares about Juliard, I'm going crazy with this play, maybe stepping out is the best

Troy: Why? You love theather , will you step out just because a bunch of stupid students?

A small smile formed on Sharpay lips:

Sharpay: Its not that, in the last play you and Gaby won the part cause you were the best, I don't deserve to be in this play just because Gaby stepped out, I understand that most of the Wildcats hates me, and I have given you reasons to do that, I mean there is a reason why you all call me the Ice Queen

Troy: I have never called you like that

Sharpay: I know, but you have never said anything

Sharpay last words left Troy thinking, it was true he had never said anything to Chad when he was calling her names, and he didn't knew why

Troy: Is it true that you had a crush on me?

Sharpay didn't answered Troy's question, for once in her life she didn't know what to say, Troy scanned Sharpay's face looking for an answer, but he could see in her eyes the answer:

Sharpay: I had a crush on you, but in the spa I knew that you will never be mine, I can see in your eyes that you love her and I cant make you pretend in the stage that you like me

Troy: Its that the reason why you don't wanna do the play?

Sharpay: Maybe, I don't know, I have the feeling that even Ryan hates me, he betrayed me in Lava Springs, now I see the same, I wanna do this play, but I have the feeling that you will end up saving the day and I will end up being the bad again in the story, and I don't wanna feel the same way I felt last summer when you broke your promise…

With those words Sharpay left the table and walked fast enough to her car to be sure that Troy wasn't following her, tears where falling from her eyes again and she didn't wanted to cry in front of Troy again

* * *

  
Hope you liked the new chapter, im sorry again for the mistakes and i will try to update soon =), please review!!!


	3. Trying to feel better

Hey all here is a new chapter, i know is short but im kind of stuck lol, but next chapter will be longer, i wanna thanks CinderellaxsetxFree cause she helped me with the mistakes i had in the previous chapters so i hope this one is much better :D this chapter is dedicated to her :D

* * *

Troy was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't stop thinking about what Sharpay had said in school that day. He never thought she felt that way she had seemed happy at the end of summer besides, he never betrayed her. He never lied to her, he didn't sing with her because Ryan made the change. All of these thoughts were driving him crazy so he decided that he needed to put his mind on something else, history homework.

He opened his laptop and put a CD in the stereo. A picture of him and Gabriella appeared as the laptop background and his eyes started to fill with tears so he quickly changed it to a blank background. As soon as he connected his Instant Messenger a message from Chad appeared:

_**Afrodude: Man, what happened to you?  
Basketking: What do you mean?  
Afrodude: You never came back to the auditorium, we all thought the ice queen  
had ripped your head off and left you for dead!  
Basketking: Ha-ha, come on dude, Sharpay is not that bad!  
Afrodude: Yeah right! What are you doing?  
Basketking: Just finishing some homework  
Afrodude: No word from Gaby yet?  
Basketking: Nope.  
Afrodude: Look Tay is calling me so I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow.  
Basketking: Bye**_

Troy, without thinking, started to search through his pictures. He had thousands of pictures on his laptop but he finally found the one he was looking for. It was from a couple of years ago, a picture of a group of young people, but to him only one person in the photo stood out, Sharpay. The memory of that day at the park struck his memory hard and painfully. He quickly started to type up an email for Sharpay. He had to fix things, he was going to make it right with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Sharpay went up the stairs to her bedroom and opened her pink laptop, instantly a message popped up informing her of new email. The bubbly blonde quickly opened the mail from an unfamiliar address. It read;

_Pay-_

_I know that words can not make up for all of the things I have done to you.  
Today when I got home the only thing that I could think of was, 'What  
happened to us?'. We were best friends for years and I want that back. We  
are not that different, I think we can all pull together and do this play,  
the right way. Don't let what I did or didn't do ruin a friendship that  
could be great and your chance for Julliard.  
Take care!  
See you tomorrow,  
-Troy_

_PS: Go to the auditorium around 7:30 tomorrow morning!_

Sharpay smiled and started to type a response, quick and simple:

_I feel the same way! See you tomorrow!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy didn't know why he was so happy. He was sitting at the piano, positioned at the mouth of the stage still from yesterdays rehearsal, waiting for Sharpay. He was playing a random melody when he heard the big doors open. He lifted his head expecting to see a pair of chocolate eyes looking into his, instead the unexpected looked at him with enthusiasm.  
"Gabriella?" Troy asked shocked. "I'm back!" she squealed happily.

For a moment Troy was paralyzed. Without having words to say he hugged the girl in front of him. "I have missed you so much." he whispered into her black hair. "Me too, I could not stand being so far away. I realized how much I missed you and got on the earliest flight possible." she loosened her grasp and for a while they just starred into each other's eyes.  
Troy stared at her a mo ment longer and started to kiss her, only pulling apart after hearing a loud gasp from the back entrance. He lifted his head and saw a teary eyed Sharpay watching them.


	4. Long Day

Hey everyone, this is my new chapter, is longer than the past one's lol hope you all liked this, thanks once again to CinderellaxsetxFree because she is the one editing and fixing my chapters, thank you so much Annie :D

* * *

Sharpay's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Troy had his arms around Gabriella and he was kissing her. Tears started to run down my cheeks as Troy lifted his head and give me a shocked look. I took a few steps back, keeping my mouth shut until I fumbled out the doors. I was planning on booking it. I was going to run as fast as possible, I was too busy making sure Troy wasn't chasing me that I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Ms Darbus.

"Ms Evans what are you doing here so early?" she asked giving me a questioning look. "I just came to get some stuff that I left in the auditorium the other night." I was trying, with all my will, not to burst into a hysteric fit of tears.  
"Are you still thinking of leaving the play?" she asked and I nodded yes, "Didn't your brother or Mr. Bolton talk with you yesterday like I asked?" when she said his name my heart fluttered, not in a good way either. Then I realized, he hadn't said that stuff because he felt them. He said them for the sake of the play, because Ms Darbus had instructed him to. Tears began running down my face, adding to the already wet mess.

"Sharpay, why on earth are you crying?" Ms Darbus asked. "Its nothing, I think the whole graduation thing is just making me emotional. Besides your star is back, I bet you want to go talk to her, she's in the auditorium." I said trying to clean my face, I  
heard some steps near the door and knew exactly who they belonged to. "Look, Ms Darbus I have to go, I will see you later" I started down the hallway at a fast speed to ensure Ms Darbus wouldn't catch up to me. I heard Troy calling my name, but kept walking or, running.  
The last thing I heard was Ms Darbus greeting Gabriella. I went strait to the nurses office and told an fictitious story about throwing up in the ladies room and she excused me for the rest of the day. I couldn't stand to hear my happy peers talking about Gabriella's homecoming, it was all too much.

To my luck the house was empty when I got there. I got a glass of water from the kitchen and went to my room. I cried for most of the day, ignoring the constant calls from Ryan and Troy. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was already dark outside. On my night stand was a my favorite kind of chocolate and a glass of milk. Beside it was a note:

If you want to talk you know where to find me. Always.  
Love Ryan

I smiled when I read the note. I didn't want to talk with anyone at the  
moment. I opened my cell phone, I had a lot of missed calls and new messages. Most of them from Troy, damn him why does he bother me, he has to be happy with Gabriella. I closed my cell phone and opened my laptop before go down to eat something, a message quickly appeared on the screen informing me of new mail. I saw that all of them were from Troy. The first on said;

Pay

_Why did you leave? I got worried. I didn't know that Gabriella would be coming back, especially not today. It doesn't change what I said yesterday; I want to be your friend again._

The second one was much shorter;

_Sharpay please call me._

The third one;  
_I'm getting worried. I hope you aren't mad at me. Call me._

I didn't want to open the other mails I knew exactly what they would say, the other three basically all said the same thing just in different words, the others wouldn't be any different, I figured. I opened my IM and saw he was signed on. Of course an IM from 'BasketKing' popped up.

_**BasketKing: Sharpay!  
Fabgirl: Hey  
BasketKing: I'm sorry about today I didn't know that Gabby was coming home  
today.  
FabGirl: Don't worry, I'm happy for you. Now that Gabriella is back you can  
be happy again  
BasketKing: Pay…  
FabGirl: I have to go, I'm starving, toodles.**_

I didn't wait for his answer, just signed out and went down stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I could feel it in my knees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Sharpay decided to avoid the wildcats all day, as much as she wanted to she couldn't miss class again, when she stepped out of her pink car she saw all the  
wildcats, including Ryan, talking and laughing, it was like everyone was in a circle around the king and queen, Troy and Gabriella.

Sharpay just passed by them, ignoring the constant looks from the group. She just  
entered the school and walked to her pink locker. Hearing everyone around her talk about how Gabriella's return she felt the anger build up, inside of her, into a tight knot in her abdomen. She slammed her locker and was surprised to see her brother's smiling face when she spun around.  
"A penny for your thoughts" he said while she started to walk down the hall. "I'm waiting for you to let your guard down." he said, she just ignored him, "Why can't you just say what you want to? Tell me how you feel, how Troy and Gabriella are making you feel right now." she was still ignoring him, "It isn't good to keep everything inside." he noted.

The blonde, female version of him, took a large breath and looked at him. "What do you want me to say? That I'm not happy Gabriella is back, that it is splitting my heart strait down the middle? You may think that I'm lying but, I'm that she is back. Now the play will work out and all that hard work won't go to waste. Everybody is going to be so happy to see Gabby and Troy on stage that their faces will hurt from smiling. But, what about me Ryan? I will be in the audience clapping as if I am as happy as them" she turned around and walked fiercely away. But her brother could see the tears in her eyes and hear the lie in her voice.

"Pay, come on. Let's go somewhere we can talk." Ryan said taking her arm in his, but she shook herself free. "No Ryan. We have class now and I don't want to talk about it." she spat. With those word Sharpay started to walk to class. She said in the chair nearest to the window, in the first row, as far away from the wildcats as she could be.

The minutes passed and her thoughts were starting to go back to the times way before Gabriella ever stepped foot in east high, when her and Troy were best friends. But, they both changed and drifted apart. She missed those days…

In a moment Sharpay opened her eyes and the classroom was full of people. She could hear Gabriella's tales of college from where she was sitting. She glanced over and Troy was looking at her. Luckily, the teacher entered the classroom, causing Troy to look away. This was going to be a very long day she thought again and again.

It was already time for lunch, Sharpay entered the cafeteria with Tiara and other members of the drama club. Sharpay walked to her usual table noticing that Troy wasn't at his table where Taylor, Gabriella, Chad and the rest of the wildcats talked happily. Sharpay almost jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Sharpay" she turned to see Zeke smiling at her, she should have know it would be him, with a paper bag in his hands. "Cookies? Thank you so much! I love your cookies!" she shrieked pulling one out of the bag and taking a bite. "I'm glad you like them." he smiled and she started to walk away. "Hey Sharpay I wanted to ask you something" the boy asked shyly. "Yeah sure" she turned around. " Not now, meet me at the gym after the last class" he was cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit. Sharpay gave him one of her smiles that could melt the most frozen heart and started to walk to her table again but her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket from the depths of her purse. She opened her cell phone, handing her stuff to Tiara, she had received a text message it was from Troy:

_'Please Pay… meet me in the auditorium now!'_

Sharpay grabbed her bag of cookies and whispered something to Tiara before walking alone out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Please review


	5. More Talks

Im really sorry for the lack of updates lol, i have been like crazy with the university and i havent had time, but dont worry i will try to update soon, hope you all like this chapter, sorry for the mistakes but i didnt bothered Annie this time and im trying to fix my writings, please review :D

* * *

Sharpay walked slow to the auditorium, she didnt know if she wanted to face Troy, now with Gaby's return everyone was too happy and she was feeling horrible, she slowly oppened the big doors of the auditorium only to see Troy seating at the piano:

"Im here" she said making Troy smile, the boy didn't sayd anything letting her just walk over to the stage

"I tough you were not coming, why are you avoiding me?" he asked waiting for Sharpay answer but the blond girl just seated in one of the front row seats " Look Shar I know what are you thinking, but Gaby's return dosent mean that I don't wanna be your friend again" Troy walked over her but she didn't looked his way, he stopped in front of her trying to read her face

" Im not avoiding you Troy" she said taking one of the cookies in her hand, Troy looked at her, her words sounded cold " Im not, its just that all that happiness is making my cheeks hurt" Sharpay smiled before eating one of the cookies Zeke gave her, she wasn't hungry but it was a way to hide her feelings, Troy was about to say something but she stopped him putting one of her cookies in her mouth and started laughing while Troy was shocked " Hey this are Zeke cookies so be thankfull that I gave you one"

" Oh so one minute you are ignoring me and now you are feeding me, who undertands you Shar" Troy finished his cookie and walked over Sharpay who was now standing in the middle of the stage " Look Shar im sorry about what happened yesterday…." Troy was cutted by Sharpay who was smiling " Hey Troy you don't need to apologise, you werent doing something wrong, im happy for you, now that Gaby's back you can be happy again, change that zombie look and do the play"

Sharpay started to walk to the exit but Troy stopped her grabing her by the arm, to his surprise Sharpay didn't struggled so he turned her around so she could face him " Then why are you running from me, I told you I wanna be your friend again, like the old times" Sharpay looked deep into his eyes and smiled " Troy, things will never be the same again, when we were kids we spended all the time together, now you have a girlfriend and I have to focus on what I will do after school, just like you, now go with Gaby, your friends must be worried about you, the basquetball king can leave his kingdom alone"

Sharpay turned around to leave but Troy didn't let her go " Why do you talk like that Shar, they are your friends too!!" The blond girl smiled " You now that's a lie Troy, you all hate me, im a bad person, I don't deserve to have friends, I have bad feelings all I care is about myself, now even my brother prefer to be with the wildcats, and I understand him, im a cold person, hell im the Ice Princess right?" Troy saw pain in her eyes even when a beautifull smile graced her face. " You know that's not true Shar, you are a good person, you just don't wanna show your feelings" Sharpay stepped away from Troy while tears were filling her eyes " What do you want from me? You want me to scream and shout, you want me to tell everyone how I feel? You want me to scream that I feel alone, that I want to have friends, that I don't want to be ignored, that I could love to be cheering the wildcats? I don't wanna loose my Ice Princess mask, cause I don't wanna feel my heart breaking again Troy!!!" Sharpay screams filled the auditorium leaving Troy confused, he letted her arm free but she didn't stepped away, she had tears in her eyes and Troy tried to reach her arm again but she shaked it " Go with your friends Troy and leave me alone"

Sharpay walked out of the place leaving Troy with a confused feeling, he was going to chase Sharpay but his cellphone started to ring he looked at the screen and saw Gabriella's name on it " Hey Gaby ill be right there, I was talking to my dad" he closed his phone and left the auditorium without noticing that Miss Darbus just heard his fight with Sharpay.

* * *

Review review and review :D


	6. Autors note: Updates

IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, BUT I JUST ENDED ALL THE STUFF FOR THE UNIVERSITY AND NOW IM OFF TO THE BEACH FOR A WEEK, SO I PROMISE WHEN I RETURN I WILL HAVE MORE THAN JUST A CHAPTER FOR UPDATE

TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND DON'T WORRY IM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY


	7. Ideas

_**Im so so sorry for the lack of updates, I know its been almost 3 months but im back =) hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews**_

* * *

Miss Darbus turned back, the little argument between Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton left her thinking, she had to do something about it, not only for the students, but the chemistry between Sharpay and Troy was amazing, the teacher was walking around the backstage part when Ryan Evans entered the place:

"Mr Evans im so glad you are here", some ideas came to Miss Darbus head, she knew how to fix things now.-

" Can we have a little chat please?" Ryan stared at her a little worried about the sudden enthusiasm shown by the teacher

" Yes Miss Darbus no problem", the woman took Ryan by the arm and started to walk to the scenario.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay arrived home early, year after year she stayed in the drama club after classes, it was weird being so early in her house, when she entered the place it was almost empty if it wasn't for the maid who was surprised to see her:

" Miss Evans, what are you doing here so early?" Sharpay smiled and just left her backpack in one of the huge sofas

" Don't worry Ann im fine, just got home early, where is my mom?" the maid returned to the kitchen followed by the girl who opened the fridge and took a bottle of juice

" She is at the country club playing cards with her friends, she didn't sayd when she was going to return" the old woman said as Sharpay just shrugged her shoulders and took a bag of cookies and a glass to pour the juice

" Ok, if she calls tell her that im home, im going to my bedroom I have homework to do"

Sharpay took her backpack and putted in her arm while grabbing the cookie bag and the glass carefully in the other, as she was going upstairs she felt her phone ring inside of her backpack so when she arrived in her bedroom she placed the glass and the cookies in her desk and took her phone she had two messages one from her brother and one from Troy, she dialed some number and waited for a response:

" Hey Ry!!! I told you I was coming home after classes, nope Im not returning to the drama club, Gaby took her place again and I don't wanna be there, I told you that, im glad the rehearsal went wrong hahaha, im just kidding bro, I don't wanna talk about that now, ok ok ill talk with Miss Darbus tomorrow but im not returning to the play"

The girl closed her expensive cellphone, her dog came quickly running to her bedroom and jumped onto her legs while she opened her laptop, she checked her mail and she had a few of them incluiding from her friends the "Sharpetts"

"Hey Shar Shar, how are ya girl? We are here in LA missing you, you need to rethink your idea of going to Juliard and join us next year in UCLA so you can get to the sunny side of the country"

xoxo the Sharpetts

Sharpay smiled at her friends mail, she never tough of going to any other place after the school than Juliard, but now that she was leaving the drama club and the play she didn't knew what she was going to do, all her life revolved around the drama club, but maybe now it was time to think about something else or, maybe her friends idea wasn't so bad, UCLA could be a good place to study acting but it seemed that her parents dream was her and her brother going into Juliard, and now she wasn't so sure about what they were going to think when she told them that she wasn't going to be on the play in front of the Juliard people, but all she knew was that she wasn't going to stay in this place with all the memories that it had, Sharpay started to type a mail to her friends while her toughs run like crazy

----------------------------------------------------------

Troy was still in the school after 3 hours since the classes had finished, he first had basketball practice and then he had rehearsals of the play but his mood wasn't the best since the talk he had with Sharpay, he couldn't understand that girl, and the sight of Gabriella near to the piano wasn't helping him either, he knew that Sharpay leaving the play was his fault, and the saddest part was that she was right, everyone seemed quiet fine with the blond girl leaving the play and just letting Gaby her spot, and the original part she was going to play was going to be played by Tiara

"Troy" the boy almost jumped when someone patted his shoulder " Man you seemed to be far far away from here"

Troy tried to put his best smile Chad was looking at him worried " Common Chad Im just tired" Chad didn't seemed so convinced by his friend words

"You have been acting weird since Gabriella returned, whats wrong?" Troy didn't know what to say, as his friend could see hi was lying, Miss Darbus saw the two boys talking and walked to they side

"What are you two doing, this stage is not going to get ready by it self, and we don't have much time to do this!! Go go" Miss Darbus rushed both boys to the work, she needed to talk with Troy about Sharpay and the play but this didn't seemed the right time as the teacher saw him walk to Gabriella's girlfriend side

* * *

_**tada!! Lol I know it has been such a long time since I updated this story but I promise I will update chapter 7 soon, hope you liked this chapter and please review**_


End file.
